The Other Man
by Better Next Time
Summary: Set after Brendan has been outed by Eileen. Brendan runs a Dublin club called Brady's. He is now with Macca and hires Ste as a bar man.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea– hope you like it

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ste walks the streets of Dublin with a scrunched up bit of paper in his hand. Reading was never his strong point and following written directions just makes his head spin. He really can't be late. It was one of the things Pete had warned him against. One of the _many_ things. The boss, Brendan, was apparently an old friend of Pete's, and he had told Ste that Brendan was interviewing for new bar staff. He said if Ste told Brendan he knew Pete it might help his chances in getting a job. And God did he need a job. He'd come to Dublin to start fresh. He was sick of scrimping and saving but never really getting anywhere, and when Amy had married Pete he felt like he needed to prove to himself, and to Amy, that he wasn't that same little scalley that had knocked her about years ago. That he could make something of himself and help to provide for his kids. He loved listening to the stories that Pete would tell him about Dublin and if truth be told he had a bit of a thing for the accent. So one day he decided that he was gonna move there, get a job and find himself a nice burley Irishman. So far all he'd managed to do was move.

He eventually managed to find the club 'Brady's' – which was just as well cause time was running out and he couldn't have afforded a taxi.

He walked up the iron stairs and through the door into the dimly lit club. There were about 40 people there all milling around obviously waiting for the interviews to start. Suddenly a door at the back swung open and out walked a man. Not just any man, but a big, muscular man, with dark hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. He also had the weirdest tache, but Ste couldn't hold it against him. This was definitely Brendan. When Pete had described him Ste had thought he was joking about the tache, but obviously not.

Brendan started barking orders. He made two girls and one guy cry and seemed to take pleasure from it. He divided people into groups and had them make weird cocktails that Ste had never even heard of. But somehow he managed to get through that bit.

Once the intense cocktail making session was over, Ste was surprised to see that there were only about 10 people left. Brendan walked along the line of people and asked random questions. Ste was on the end of the row and by the time Brendan was standing in front of him there were now only three people left beside him in the queue. Brendan looked him up and down, then asked his name. He told him it was Ste. Brendan continued to stare at him. Ste didn't know what to do or where to look, so he decided it was probably safest just to look at his feet. Brendan put his index finger underneath Ste's chin and tilted his head up so he was looking Brendan in the eyes. He continued to stare at him. His finger still touching Ste's chin. Then he said,

"_Well here, your name is Steven and you work six nights per week, okay"_

Ste nodded and was about to open his mouth to talk when Brendan patted him on the cheek saying 'okay' again before turning and walking away, shouting over his shoulder for them to see Anne before they left.

Ste couldn't move. He literally had no control over his feet. He put his own hand up to his chin and rubbed the skin there. He'd never felt anything like it before, it was like he'd been burnt, or electrocuted, one of the two.

He was brought back to himself with someone tapping him on the shoulder. It was a woman, about five feet tall with long brown hair. She was gorgeous, and he would've been interested, if he was into girls that is.

She leaned towards him and spoke directly into his ear,

"_He has that effect but don't let Macca see you drooling like that, he's a nasty piece of work and will stop at nothing if he thinks someone is threating his 'relationship' with Brendan"_.

She did that air quotes thing with her fingers that Ste didn't really understand but he understood what she was saying perfectly. Brendan is taken. He's gay and he's gorgeous, but he's off limits. Ste could deal with that, he had to and the main thing was that he'd got a job and he didn't even have to mention Pete.

Anne told him that he would be working the six till three shift with Mondays off. It was long hours with only one day off but it meant that he could send money home for his kids and still have enough left to live off. He couldn't wait to call Amy.

She wasn't home. But he did talk to Pete, who was really shocked when Ste told him about what Anne said. Turns out that Brendan had been married to Macca's aunt. Interesting. He ended the call and went to bed. He was really looking forward to his first shift tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day Anne did a tour of the club with the four new staff. It was still quiet but it was Friday so it would be getting busier soon. There were two levels with dance floors and bars on each, and there were four little ante rooms for VIP's and private parties. Anne's office, Brendan's office and staff changing rooms were next to each other on the main floor opposite the bar. One of the bar men Rhys was to show Ste how to work the bar. It was quite fun, Rhys seemed like an ok guy and Ste picked everything up quite quickly. As the hours passed he was aware of Brendan periodically emerging from his office and leaning against the door frame watching the bar. Ste guessed he was just checking he hadn't screwed up yet, but he couldn't help the goosebumps that appeared on his skin when he knew he was being observed. He was brought out of his daydreams by a glass being slammed down on the bar in front of him. He looked up and smiled saying _"What can I get you mate?" _ The man just glared at him then cleared his throat and said, _"You're new"_. Ste just kept smiling at him, it felt really fake, it must've looked it too but he had to stay polite, it was his first night after all. _"Yeah, it's my first night, what can I get you?"_ The guy continued to glare at him, then Rhys appeared next to Ste and said_, "alright Macca, the usual?"_ Fuck this was the guy Anne had warned him about and it seemed he had already pissed him off. Ste didn't get it. In fact there were a few things Ste didn't understand. Firstly, this guy didn't look like he could fight his way out of a paper bag. He was as thin as Ste and a little shorter. And secondly, what the fuck did Brendan see in him?

Rhys gave Macca a bottle of beer. Macca then turned and walked in to Brendan's office and closed the door behind him.

The night continued and before Ste knew it, it was half two, all the punters had left and he was cleaning up the bar. Rhys was downstairs sorting the cellar. He was still buzzin from the night and couldn't help but sing and dance a little as he cleaned. He spun round on the spot and saw that Brendan was leaning against the door frame again watching him with a smirk on his face.

Ste felt really flustered and straightened himself up continuing to wipe down the bar. Brendan walked towards him and said, "Thank you Steven". His mouth spoke before his brain was in gear, he'd always had a problem with that, "for what, I wasn't even dancing for you". Brendan laughed, actually laughed, "No, thank you for tonight Steven, wouldn't have known you'd never worked a bar before, call this a bonus". Brendan put an envelope down on the bar and slid it towards Ste, who picked it up, put it in his pocket and said ta.

It was only when he got home and looked in the envelope he realised that Brendan had given him a hundred quid.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next few weeks passed in a bit of a blur. Ste worked and slept and worked and slept and on his day off he slept some more. He really liked his job. It was like getting to go out every night and get paid for it. He got on well with everyone and had really hit it off with Anne. The laughed and joked together and sometimes after the club had closed Brendan would join them for a night cap, the three of them would laugh and drink till the sun came up. That only happened on the nights that Macca wasn't there. Thank God, cause the guy really didn't like Ste. Anne said it was because he felt threatened, Ste didn't really understand why, but he'd decided to try and ignore it and not let Macca get to him.

He'd learnt to turn a blind eye pretty quickly while he had been working at 'Brady's'. It was best just to pretend you hadn't noticed the dodgy looking men disappearing into the back rooms, or Brendan occasionally turning up at the club around closing time with blood covering his knuckles. So that's exactly what Ste did.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

One night when Anne was off it Ste was setting up the main bar. Brendan walked over and asked if Ste would like to work a private function tomorrow night. He would still get his normal salary but would get paid for the function as well.

It was just a poker night.

It was just a poker night that Brendan wanted Ste to help him cheat at.

It was just a night helping Brendan.

That's how Ste justified it to himself, he was just helping Brendan. It wasn't like he'd never done anything dodgy before, it'd just been a while. Young offenders had scared the shit out of him.

Later when he was out on the floor collecting glasses he could hear someone shouting in Brendan's office. It wasn't Brendan; the voice didn't have that deep velvety tone. No he wasn't thinking that, he was controlling his thoughts of Brendan, he didn't think of how sexy he was, or how strong, or how powerful. Oh God. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

It was Macca's voice. He moved closer to the slightly open door, keeping himself out of sight. So what if he was being nosey.

"_But why him Brendan, I heard you ask him, why couldn't you ask Rhys? You fancy him don't you?"_

Ste stood there with his mouth hanging open waiting for Brendan's response.

"_For fuck sake Macca, you complain and whine more that Eileen, does it run in the family. I didn't ask Rhys cause he's gonna run the bar here and I asked Steven because really, who is going to suspect him, eh?"_

"_Well I'm coming too then"_

"_Like fuck you are, I don't need you there moping around getting in the way and if I even see you there you'll regret it, okay"_

Ste moved away from the door and went on collecting glasses.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste met Brendan at the back door to the club. Brendan motioned towards his car and Ste followed. It was only once he was buckled up and the car was moving that he realised he was in a confined space with the man that had pretty much starred in all his dreams and his shower sessions for the last few months. He felt himself flush.

They drove for what felt like hours and eventually they pulled up at some old pub. Brendan had drilled him on their system and he knew what signs to give Brendan during the game.

It was actually quite fun. He strolled around and served drinks, giving Brendan the signals to help him win. And once the poker was finished Brendan told him to join them for a drink. Brendan was happy, well he should be, he did really well tonight. Ste had had a few drinks when Brendan stood saying it was time for them to drive back.

The conversation was easy on the drive home. Ste felt a little drunk and didn't appear to have a filter between his brain and his mouth. He was just saying anything that popped into his head. He explained how he knew Pete and he made Brendan laugh a few times. He felt pretty proud of himself for that, he was not an easy man to get to know, in fact Ste was about the only bar man Brendan had any time for.

"_Why doesn't Macca like me?" _

Ste wasn't sure if he had actually said that out loud. He hoped he hadn't and Brendan wasn't answering him so maybe he hadn't. Brendan started to pull of the motorway and into a service station. He got out the car and walked into a Starbucks so Ste followed him. They got their coffees and walked slowly back to the car. The atmosphere had changed and Ste knew it was because of him.

"_He's not had it easy. Eileen, my wife, ex-wife, is his aunt and she found us in bed together when I was still married to her. The family has disowned him. I couldn't give two shits about them but they were all Macca had. Now it's just me. It's hard, he knows we were never meant to be serious but what else could I do, leave him with no-one. We get by, or at least we did. He gets really jealous; he's threatened by anyone who he thinks is my type. And well, he took an instant dislike to you"_

They were standing by the car now and Ste couldn't help but stare back at Brendan who was giving him the most intense look.

"_Why?"_

Brendan had leant forward and kissed him. Just lightly. But Ste could feel his moustache bristle against his lip and the sweep of Brendan's tongue against his own.

Ste had two choices. He could either pull back and tell Brendan where to go or he could deepen the kiss. He pulled back, his boyfriend was clearly crazy after all. Brendan had his eyes closed and Ste couldn't help but smile at him. There was no way he could say no this man. Brendan opened his eyes and smiled back at Ste. He had a lovely smile. This wasn't one of the smiles Ste had seen on Brendan previously. They were kind of manic, like he was some psycho who would push you in front of a train or bash your head in with a hammer if you crossed him. This one was almost coy, it was intimate. Brendan moved back in to re-start the kiss and pushed his body against Ste's who was now backed up against the car door. It only lasted a minute or so when Brendan pulled away and brushed the hairs away from Ste's forehead.

"_I shouldn't have done that, sorry"_

Ste couldn't answer Brendan; he was too lost in the perfection of that kiss. He wanted more, more of that kiss and more of the man who was now walking round the car and climbing back in to the driver's seat. Ste open the door and sat in his seat. The rest of the drive home was silent. When they reached Ste's flat Brendan looked at him and said goodnight, Ste just gave him a small smile, he still wasn't sure he could talk and even if he could he didn't know what to say.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste walked into work the next day with trepidation, he didn't know what to expect. Brendan was sitting at the bar with a whiskey in hand. Ste walked into the staff room to get changed and became very aware of a presence behind him. Suddenly aware that he didn't have a shirt on he turned his head to see who was there. Brendan was staring at his with a predatory look on his face. Ste huffed a laugh and Brendan tilted his head the side but kept staring at Ste.

Brendan moved further into the room and clicked the door closed behind him. He moved towards Ste and held his face in both hands. Ste's breath caught in his throat as Brendan leaned in to kiss him. Boy did Brendan know how to kiss.

Ste pulled back and Brendan looked confused.

"_We can't, not here, what if Macca comes in, he'll kill me"_

"_He's not here and anyway let me worry about Macca"_ and he kissed Ste again.

Ste once again pulled back and told Brendan that they couldn't. Brendan stepped back, he still had that look on his face, _"I don't give up easily Steven, I want you, tell me you want me…..please"_

Ste desperately tried to control his breathing. He was sure Brendan must be able to hear his heartbeat; it was practically bouncing out of his chest. He should get a fucking medal for the self-restraint he using right now.

"_I'm off tomorrow, come by mine and we can talk"_

Brendan nodded and leant back in to give Ste a quick kiss, Ste couldn't help but reciprocate, his resolve was weakening.

The rest of the shift passed by. It was quite fun actually. Brendan did his usual of standing outside his office surveying his kingdom. They couldn't help but throw flirty glances at each other which stopped the moment Macca set foot in the club. Ste might've been falling for the Irishman but he didn't have a death wish.

Anne came over to him at the end of the night and handed him an envelope. She said his was his wages for last night. He opened it when he got home and there was seven hundred pounds in it. But there was something else, a note from Anne. It read, 'be careful Ste, Macca is getting suspicious. Everyone can see the way you and Brendan look at each other x'

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Ste didn't know what to do. His head was telling him that he was getting too involved. Both Anne and Pete had told him how deranged Macca could be when he was backed into a corner. His practical brain knew he should tell Brendan not to come over but other parts of his anatomy did not agree. If Brendan could make him feel this way by just kissing him just think what Brendan could do to the rest of his body.

He decided he'd sleep on it, only he couldn't sleep so he went for a bath then climbed back into bed. When he did fall asleep it was fitful. He kept having dreams about Macca catching him and Brendan, his revenge tactics were like scenes from a horror movie. The last time he looked at the clock it was six thirty. He closed his eyes again in the hope he could get a few more hours before he got up. He resolved to call Brendan to tell him not to come over.

When Ste next woke he had an uneasy feeling. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them he got the fright of his life. Brendan was standing at the door to his room watching him.

"_How the hell did you get in here?"_

"_It's like you don't know me Steven"_

"_Ok I'll rephrase that, what the hell do you think you're doing, breaking into my home, I'm not even dressed, for fuck sake"_

"_Well I did knock, but you didn't answer, it's one in the afternoon and it was you who told me to come over today, I'll leave you to get up"_

Brendan turned and walked into the living room, leaving Ste trying to calm his nerves at being woke up so abruptly.

Once Ste was up and dressed he walked into the living room to find Brendan sitting on the couch, with his legs splayed, looking very much at home.

Ste continued into the kitchen and as he busied himself making tea he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. It felt so good but his nightmares from the night before still plagued his mind. He felt Brendan begin to kiss his neck and he tilted his head forward to give him better access and the same time telling Brendan that they shouldn't do this. Brendan hummed agreement as he continued to lightly suck and kiss his neck. Ste turned in Brendan's arms saying it was wrong and again Brendan agreed with him saying "so wrong". Ste looked up into Brendan's eyes and that was it, Brendan was on him.

Brendan's kisses were so powerful, he exuded dominance. Ste had never been so submissive. Brendan very much took the lead. In the past Ste had been top and bottom and had talents for both but if he told the truth this was what he enjoyed most. He loved to be taken, to be man handled and Brendan was no disappointment. He knew just how to play Ste and after thoroughly preparing him he had Ste on all fours screaming his name. Every touch sent goose bumps flying all over Ste's skin. He felt like his orgasm was being violently ripped from his body and as his inner muscles contracted Brendan groaned his release and collapsed onto Ste.

After a few minutes Ste started to shift, he was beginning to come back to himself and Brendan was bloody heavy.

Fuck, if Macca finds out he's dead.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review and let me know your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read and followed this story and especially to everyone who has reviewed :-)

Hugs x

xoxoxoxox

Brendan woke up to an empty bed. An unfamiliar, empty bed. It took him a few moments to figure out where the hell he was. It was the smell of the sheets that reminded him. They smelt of laundry powder and citrus shower gel, so very Steven. He pulled himself out the bed and got dressed before heading back into the living room. Steven was sitting on the couch, his eyes unfocused; he hadn't even noticed Brendan entering the room. Brendan crouched down in front of him and softly said his name. Ste blinked and looked at Brendan giving him a shy smile. Brendan couldn't help but return it, which was totally out of character for him but Ste continually seemed to bring out a different side to him.

"_What are we gonna do Brendan?"_

"_Well I thought we could start by" _and he leaned forward to kiss Ste. Ste couldn't help but reciprocate it, but all too soon he pulled back.

"_This can't happen again Brendan, you're with Macca and he already can't stand me, and if you hadn't noticed your boyfriend is nuts"_

"_I told you before, let me worry about Macca. I'll find a way to sort things but until then we just need to be discreet. Think you can keep your hands off me in public?" _

He says it with an arrogance about him, but it's not cocky if it's true right? Ste can't help but lean forward and kiss the smirk off of Brendan's face. All too quickly things escalate again and before Ste knows it Brendan has him bent over the sofa and is thrusting into him with so much force he thinks they might actually break it. Ste really doesn't care though, he's so full of him, and it feels amazing. He's got skills has Brendan.

They eventually manage to detach from each other and Brendan gets dressed, Ste just has boxers and a t-shirt on. They head towards the door and Brendan gives him another kiss goodbye saying he'll be in touch when he can.

Ste goes for a shower then settles on the couch with the tv remote and enough snacks to feed a small Irish army. At about eleven pm his phone beeps. It's a text from a mobile number he doesn't recognise.

"_Here's my other number, use this one when you wanna tell me how horny you are. Can you still feel me in you? BB"_

Ste can't believe Brendan has just sent him that, well actually he can, but he doesn't know what to reply to it. He types out numerous messages but deletes them all. He can't do sexting, he feels like an idiot. So he settles for,

"_How many phones does one person need? Are you missing me already?"_

He doesn't recieve a reply, maybe he shouldn't have added the last bit on. But about five minutes later his phone beeps again,

"_Couldn't reply straight away, Macca came in the office. Been thinking about that tight little arse of yours since I left. You don't need to know why I have more than one phone, another part of my life I need to keep you away from"._

Ste can't help the tight feeling he gets across his chest. There are so many things wrong with that text message. Where should he start?

"_If we are going to keep texting please don't tell me about Macca, not sure I can do this….are there any parts of your life you don't have to keep me away from?"_

His phone starts to ring but he doesn't have the confidence to have this conversation, it's easier through texts. As soon as the phone stops ringing he types out another text to Brendan.

"_We've only slept together twice and I already sound like a whiney old woman. Maybe this is too complicated…."_

Ste's phone starts ringing again and he rejects the call, again. About ten second later he gets another text.

"_Don't do this Steven, I told you I'd sort it. We need to be careful though, I need to keep you safe, not just from him but from my life, I'm not exactly Snow Bloody White you know. I can't believe what I'm saying to you"_

Ste doesn't know what to say to that, he's not sure he could keep away from him though even if he tried. He just has to bite the bullet.

"_Ok we'll try. It's ok, I like you telling me stuff. See you tomorrow x"._

Ste debated over the kiss for ages but in the end he decided to send it. He didn't get a reply but to be honest he didn't really expect one.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste goes into work the next day and thankfully Brendan isn't there. He doesn't know if he's going to be able to feign indifference towards him.

He's busy restocking the shelves and when he turns round to get another few bottles off of the bar he notices that Macca is sitting on the couch staring at him. He seems to do that a lot.

Ste smiles at him and says hello. Macca stands up and walks towards him and Ste can feel his heart start to beat faster and not in the good way it does when Brendan is close.

"_I wasn't sure you would be here Steven"_

"_It's Ste. And why wouldn't I be here, my day off was yesterday?"_

"_Well Brendan isn't here and he seems to have taken an interest in you, so I just presumed you'd be off somewhere, together"_

"_I don't know what you think you're getting at Macca but I'm just here to do my job, to send money back home to Amy"._

"_Ah yes, Pete's wife. Your little innocent act doesn't fool me Steven, so this is a warning, leave Brendan alone, he's mine. I've seen the way you look at him; he's not interested, right"_

And without a backwards glace Macca walks into Brendan's office and slams the door. At the exact same time Ste's phone vibrates in his pocket.

"_Hey, on my way back to the club, go and start clearing the cellar, I'll be there in 5"_

"_Sounds amazing, but not a good idea just now, just had a warning to stay away from you. Might look suspicious if I leave just now. Later though?"_

Ste has just pressed send when he hears footsteps on the stairs. He looks up and fuck, Brendan looks amazing, his shirt looks like it could pop open at any time, his muscles bursting underneath and his trousers are fitted across the groin, leaving very little to the imagination.

Brendan walks up to the bar and helps himself to a shot of whiskey. He looks Ste up and down, obviously enjoying what he sees.

"_Hey, definitely later by the way, I'll be in touch but there's something I gotta sort first"_

He downs the whiskey and Ste can't help but stare at the way his Adam's apple moves as he swallows.

Brendan goes into his office and closes the door.

Ste can't help but imagine what's happening. He left Brendan hanging, all worked up thinking they were going to hook up. He doesn't want to be the one who gets Brendan all horny before he goes off to find Macca.

A delivery driver comes up the stairs and disturbs Ste's train of thought. This is the perfect opportunity though to see what's going on behind the closed door. He walks over to Brendan's office, knocks the door then goes in. Brendan is sitting behind his desk and Macca is sitting on the couch at the other side of the room looking like he wants to explode. Obviously nothing _like that_ has been going on. Ste tells Brendan that the delivery man needs his signature then turns to leave but before he gets out the door Macca tells him that he shouldn't just walk into the office, he should wait to be told to enter. Brendan growls at him saying his name and Macca glares back and says trying to sound as innocent as he can,

"_Well Brendan you never know what he could be walking in on, you know how much I love it when you fuck me over the desk"_

Ste notices that Macca doesn't stop staring at him while he speaks, he's trying to gauge his reaction and Ste is adamant that he's not going to slip up and give Macca any more ammunition against him. Ste apologises but the words stick in his throat and he has to choke them out. He walks back over to the bar; Brendan is across from him signing the delivery note. He then sits on one of the bar stools and looks over some paperwork as Ste serves a customer. Ste feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but he's meant to be working so he can't look at it. He knows that Macca has a clear view of him from where he is sitting, still on the couch in Brendan's office but the door is wide open now. Brendan tells him to go and check that the toilets have been cleaned properly and that the cleaners have filled up the paper towels.

Ste knows it's just an excuse so he can check his phone.

"_I don't fuck him over the desk….or anywhere since before the poker night….we could test the theory though, I'm sure I could make you scream. BB"_

Ste can't hide his smile, he checks out the door to see that Brendan is still sitting alone at the bar.

"_Sounds good"_

"_Can't wait to taste you Steven, gonna make you forget your own name"_

"_Stop it"_

"_You could go into the cubicle and I could tell you exactly what I'm gonna do to you"_

Ste hesitates but when the next text comes through he doesn't have choice, he's hard and he can't walk back out to the bar like that, so he goes into the cubicle and locks the door.

"_First I'm gonna suck you till you think you're gonna explode, get my tongue in your slit and taste your pre cum. Then I'm gonna flick my tongue round your head and under the rim and when you start moaning my name I'm gonna flip you and stick my tongue so deep in you that you're gonna see stars"_

"_God Bren, then what"_

"_I'm gonna slide my fingers in beside my tongue and open you up for my dick then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna feel me inside you for days"_

Ste cums then. He can't believe what he's doing, what he's become. It's not that he's inexperienced, but still, he's just wanked himself off in the bathroom to dirty texts sent by his boss while said boss' crazy boyfriend is next door. He must be as mental as Macca.

He washes up in the sink and tries to make himself look as presentable as he can. He leaves the bathroom and walks back over toward the bar. Anne is there talking to Brendan, they seem like they're deep in conversation. Fuck, was Anne there while Brendan was texting him? Anne looks at him and asks if he's ok, says he looks a little flustered. Brendan does a blink and you'll miss it smile. Ste passes it off by saying he's just been lifting crates and Brendan makes a joke about his chicken arms.

Anne comes up to him later in the night when he's on a break and warns him that Macca has just arrived. She says she can see that there's something going on between him and Brendan, that they are too flirty and that Brendan is different with him, he doesn't act like that with any of the other staff. Ste tries to brush it off saying that their just mates but Anne interrupts him,

"_It's saying things like that that's making Macca even more paranoid. Brendan doesn't have mates; he has business associates, family and Macca"._

Anne leans in and kisses Ste on the cheek, telling him to be careful and to really think about what he's getting involved in. Ste leans back in the chair and closes his eyes when Anne leaves. He thinks about what she's said and about his attraction to Brendan.

He can't walk away.

Other the next few weeks Ste and Brendan fall into a routine, after they close the club they stay behind and have a drink with Anne, keeping things normal. Then they lock up and go home. Once Anne is out of sight Ste and Brendan find their way back to each other, sometimes they go back to Ste's, sometimes Brendan drives them somewhere quiet and secluded, other times like tonight, they book into a hotel.

Brendan checks in and texts Ste the room number and a couple of minutes later they are against the room door passionately kissing each other and ripping their clothes off as fast as is humanly possible. Ste spins them so Brendan's back is against the door then he drops to his knees. He struggled to take all of Brendan in his mouth at the beginning but it's been such a frequent occurrence in the last few weeks that it's like its second nature to him now.

Ste feels Brendan begin to buck against him, as he threads his fingers through Ste's hair. Ste uses some skilful tongue work on the tip of Brendan's dick before quickly deep throating him, swallowing around him so his throat muscles contract. Brendan grunts out his release and slumps back against the door. Ste looks up and smiles at while licking the remainder of Brendan's cum off of his lips. Brendan slides his fingers out of Ste's hair and then rubs his thumb along Ste's bottom lip which is all pink and bee stung. Ste stands and goes to kiss Brendan but Brendan pulls his head back then without warning picks Ste up and throws him down on the bed. Brendan begins to crawl up Ste's body murmuring 'my_ turn now'_ as he pulls down Ste's trousers and boxers. Brendan lifts Ste's legs onto his shoulders, which gives him the perfect view, he then dips his head and as he licks and laps, Ste screams.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste wakes with a start. There's sunlight streaming through the window.

"_Shit, shit, fuck. Brendan, Brendan, wake up, fuck"._

Ste furiously tries to shake Brendan awake. Brendan rubs his eyes and asks Ste what the hell is wrong with him.

"_Good morning to you too. Just thought you should know that we must've fell asleep and now it's five am and Macca is gonna find out and fuck, fuck, fuck. We were meant to be being careful"._

Ste wanted to continue his rant but it was really hard when Brendan was sticking his tongue in his mouth.

"_Steven, I'll tell him I fell asleep at the club, how's he gonna know I'm in a hotel room with you? Relax, yeah. Let's get dressed and drive back."_

"_You said you were gonna sort this Brendan, you need to sort this Brendan"_

Brendan nodded, kissed Ste then walked around trying to find his clothes which had been thrown off with such urgency that they were scattered throughout the hotel room.

The drive back was silent. Ste was still agitated and was obviously convinced that Macca would work out where Brendan had been. Whereas Brendan was deep in thought, trying to figure out how he could keep his promise to Ste and how he could keep him safe once Macca found out. Ste was right Macca was getting more and more suspicious, the lack of sex in their relationship wasn't helping Brendan's argument - that Macca's suspicions were all in his head. But Brendan couldn't sleep with him. It wasn't a problem he had ever suffered with, but Macca just didn't do it for him anymore, his thoughts kept drifting to a certain slim Mancunian, with skin that looked like honey. And Brendan couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. He refused to sleep with Macca while thinking about Steven.

Before long Brendan pulled his car up outside Ste's flat. Brendan switched the car off and turned to face Ste. They shared a long kiss and when their lips parted Brendan stroked his thumb down Ste's cheek and promised him everything would be fine.

Ste went for a quick shower as he could still feel the remnants of the nights activity on his stomach. Just as he was crawling into bed his phone beeped.

"_He must be still in bed; I'm on the couch so he won't know what time I came in. I promise I'll fix this Steven. BBX"_

All Ste could focus on was the kiss at the end of Brendan's message. Ste knew he was falling for the Irishman and he couldn't help but hope that Brendan stayed true to his word and fixed things quickly because he couldn't stand being away from him.

"_I know you will Bren, the sooner the better, then we could've stayed in the hotel and gone for round two x"_

"_Next time Steven, good night"_

Ste closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. He must've fallen into a deep sleep pretty quickly cause he didn't stir when his phone beeped. It was a message from Anne.

"_Macca text me and asked what time you and Brendan left the club, watch your back Ste, he knows something"._

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ste was having a lovely dream. Him and Brendan were on holiday on Benidorm, lying on the beach, sipping from brightly colour cocktails with umbrellas in and soaking up some sun. His eyes were closed and he felt someone climb on top of him, he giggled and said, _"Leave off Bren we're on a beach"._ But the weight on top of him didn't go away, in fact it got heavier. Then he was suddenly aware that he wasn't dreaming, someone was on top of him. He tried to lift his arms to push off whatever it was but he couldn't move his arms. He heard a dark chuckle from above his and as his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room he realised that Macca was on top of him and his arms and legs were tied.

Fuck

xoxoxoxoxox

Please review and let me know what you think...poor Ste, what's going to happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally. I am so sorry it's taken so long. I stopped around the time I started my new job and it was the biggest mistake I could have made because I've found it really hard to start again. Everything just sounded so wrong. But anywho…. Here goes, the next part. It's just a short one to get me back into writing again. I hope you all enjoy and it's not a disappointment.**

**(This is for Patricia_Jessic, sorry it took so long)**

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"_Nice dream was it Ste. Now MY Bren hates the beach so it obviously couldn't have been him you were dreaming about. See he hates getting sand everywhere"_. He flashed Ste a manic smile as he climbed off of him and sat at the end of the bed. _"Nice of you to finally wake up and join the party though"_.

"_So Ste, where is he?"_

Ste tried to say he didn't know what Macca was talking about but Macca just screamed and punched him in the face.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Brendan woke with a start. Something didn't feel right but then he had just woke up from sleeping on his damn couch. He really needed to sort this, he wasn't as young as he used to be and his back hurt from the awkward position.

He decided a hot shower would help and he went into his room to get fresh towels and clothes. He tried to be as quiet as possible cause he didn't want to have to talk to Macca yet. But when he opened the door the room was empty. He went back into the living room and checked his phone. There was a message from Anne that must have come through after he had fallen asleep;

"_Macca text me and asked what time you and Ste left the club, I've told Ste to watch his back, Macca knows something"._

Fuck.

He got into his car and drove round to Stevens. The house was still in darkness and it seemed quiet inside. Brendan knocked the door but there was no answer. Maybe Steven was still asleep; after all he'd had quite a work out in the hotel last night. Brendan took out his phone and dialled Steven's number. Someone answered but all he could hear was a moan then the line went dead. That was it, Brendan knocked his shoulder into the door until it burst open and as he entered Ste's flat he heard a whimper. Brendan quietly made his way along the hall and stood outside Ste's bedroom door.

He could hear whimpers and he could no longer control himself. He barged through the door and came face to face with exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

Ste was lying on the bed tied up and covered in blood. Macca looked up and all the colour drained from his face. Brendan launched himself across the room and dragged Macca away from the boy who was becoming more and more important to him.

He hauled Macca off of the bed and threw him against the wall. Macca began pleading with Brendan but all Brendan could see was red. He drew back his arm readying himself to punch the man who he had been sharing his life with, not his heart but he still lived with the man. As he began to thrust his arm forwards something broke through the red mist that had descended. It was Steven, Steven telling him to stop, not to do this. Brendan continued to hold Macca against the wall, completely oblivious to the sounds Macca was making as he pleaded with Brendan. He turned his head towards Steven and as soon as their eyes met Steven continued telling him not to do this.

He was beginning to realise that he couldn't refuse the boy much of anything anymore. He turned back to face Macca and moved so that his mouth was next to Macca's ear. He struggles to control the rage he felt as he growled for Macca to leave, to pack up his shit and leave, he wanted him out of his flat and his club and if he ever saw him again even Jesus himself couldn't stop Brendan from killing him.

Brendan released Macca from his tight grip and shoved him towards the bedroom door, then made his way over to Steven. He quickly untied him and Steven practically launched himself into Brendan's embrace. It wasn't something Brendan was used to, cuddling, but all he wanted to do was protect his boy and if this is what he needed then that was fine.

As he held Steven he wondered when his feelings towards the lad had become so strong. He wondered if he was ever just some barman but he knew deep down, even if he did struggle to admit it, even to himself, that he had felt the connection that first day in the club.

Steven continued to sob and eventually his breathing levelled out.

Steven woke with a start. He really didn't understand how he could have slept after what had happened, but as he came too he felt Brendan's arms tighten around him. He felt safe with the Irishman, which was ridiculous really.

Brendan removed himself from Steven and left the room. Steven instantly felt panicky but tried to tell himself to get a grip, surely Macca wouldn't return.

Brendan returned a few minutes later and lifted Ste off the bed. Ste knew this was not the time to be having completely inappropriate thoughts but the strength and sheer masculinity turned him on.

Brendan lowered Ste into a warm bubble bath and left the room. Ste couldn't help but relax as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. Once the water started to cool Ste got himself dried and wrapped himself in his dressing gown. He made his way to the kitchen where he saw Brendan sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He lifted his head as Ste entered and Ste gave him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Steven, I should've sorted it, I should've checked that he was at home when I got in, I should've….."

Ste walked across the room and cut off what he was saying by kissing him. It wasn't a sexual kiss, it was for comfort, for reassurance that Ste didn't blame him. After all he knew his Macca was crazy before they started this.

Brendan pulled away and told Ste he had made him tea and toast but that he had to leave to sort out the club. He made Ste promise to lock the door as he left. Ste felt exhausted. The events of the last 24 hours had caught up with him and he just wanted to escape into sleep.

_One Week Later_

This was getting ridiculous. Ste couldn't move without Brendan or Anne asking what he was doing, where he was going. Brendan denied it of course but Anne calmly rubbed his arm and told him that they were just worried about him. To be honest, he just wanted to put it all behind him. Macca hadn't been seen since and Brendan had been crafty in ensuring that they were never left alone. If Ste text him Brendan's responses were always short, he always replied, but the flirty nature of their texts had disappeared. He missed it, he missed what Brendan could do to his body, the pleasure that only Brendan could draw from him. Ste really didn't know what to think, had Brendan went off him, was he only interested in the danger and thrill of seeing Ste in secret, behind his boyfriends back. Or was he being a martyr? There was only one way to find out.

Ste was busy cleaning down the bar after all the customers had gone home. Rhys came out of the staff room with his coat on and asked if Ste was about ready to leave. Ste knew this was his opportunity to speak to Brendan. The Irishman has been locked in his office all night, only emerging when the bar staff needed change. Ste told Rhys just to go on without him. Once Ste was sure he was alone he made his way over to Brendan's office and tentatively knocked the door. He heard Brendan grunt inside so he open the door to see Brendan slumped over the desk, there was an open bottle of whiskey which was about half empty. Ste made his was over to Brendan, who lifted his head and mumbled

"What do you want Steven?

"I came to talk to you, what are you doing? Why are you being like this?"

"Why do you care Steven, I'm not your problem?"

Ste placed his fingers underneath Brendan's chin and tilted his face upwards so that he could look in his eyes,

"You'll always be my problem Brendan, come on, let's get you home"

Brendan lowered his face so Ste couldn't look in his eyes. Brendan struggled to his feet and staggered home with Ste's help.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste managed to get Brendan into his bedroom and onto his bed. He took of the older man's socks and shoes and pulled the cover over him.

Ste knew he should go home but he couldn't bring himself to leave so he cuddled up on the couch and turned the TV on with the volume down low. He didn't know why he was bothering, Brendan was out cold. But he just couldn't get himself to leave the Irishman.

**Please review, even if it's just to shout at me for taking sooooooooo long **


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for not updating, you all must hate me. I hate leaving things unfinished so here is the final chapter.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ste couldn't get comfortable. He could sense Brendan in the room above him. He tried to fall asleep on the couch but it was no use. He needed to find out where he stood. Why Brendan was being so distant? The longer he stayed in Brendan's home, the more he convinced himself that Brendan just didn't want Ste's blood on his hands, which was why he and Anne had been so protective of him. But he didn't want that, he wanted Brendan to want him, to feel ….something for him. He knew he was being silly, to hope that a man like Brendan would think twice about him. Macca was right, why would someone as attractive and powerful as Brendan want a street rat like him, Brendan could have anyone he wanted.

Ste had decided he had depressed himself enough so he got up and pulled on his shoes; he was just unlocking the door when Brendan's voice broke the silence of the empty house.

"Steven, you leaving?"

Everything that he had been thinking about was reverberating round his head. He could feel his temper bubbling. Brendan had basically been ignoring him for weeks. Ste was sick of feeling like Brendan's plaything.

"You know what Brendan, fuck you. I brought you home and made sure you were ok, I have put up with you ignoring me for weeks, now that the excitement of sneaking about is done you're bored of me, so let me make this easy for you"

Ste slammed the door behind him and rushed back to his flat. Something inside him had snapped, he knew that he couldn't stay here. Staying here and knowing Brendan was near would break him. He knows he's in love, but he also knows that it's once sided. He calls Amy and tells her he's coming home as his heart continues to break.

Xoxoxo

He's back in Chester, sleeping in Amy and Pete's spare room. He's got a job in restaurant washing dishes for a guy he used to know called Tony. He's never felt more alone. When he's not working or playing with the kids he locks himself in his room.

He tried to rid Brendan from his thoughts. He could feel Brendan around him even though he was now in a different country. It was like Brendan was imprinted on his skin, not just his heart. He continued to ignore calls from Anne; he'd made his break he just had to stick to it. He couldn't tell Amy about it, he definitely couldn't tell Pete. The connection was there, Pete may not have seen or spoke to Brendan much in recent years but they had a history, he was too close. Ste found himself hating Pete, or more specifically his voice, his accent, it made it too difficult to avoid the memories he was trying to close himself off from.

So he shut himself in his room.

Xoxoxox

6 months later

From the outside life was good. He was now waiting tables instead of just washing dishes. He had his kids. Life was good. He told himself that, he told Amy that, he told Pete that.

There was a guy, not like that, but there was a guy. He came into the restaurant at least once a week. He was always alone, would always order the same thing. He was always watching Ste. He wasn't Ste's type, there was no attraction there, and if Ste was honest it put him a bit on edge. He was tall and muscular with floppy dirty blond hair. He never sat in Ste's section so they never spoke but Ste was always aware of his presence. Of the man's eyes following him as he went about his work.

One night when Ste was walking home from the restaurant, he got approached by two big guys, they barged straight into him and Ste, being mouthy, had to say something. Big mistake. The two guys turned on him and he was on the ground with one punch, the last thing he remembers is being kicked in the ribs before everything went black.

Xoxoxox

He groaned as he woke up, his ribs hurt like a bitch. Amy was right there, trying to get him comfortable, shuffling his pillows. He tried to lift his head and get his eyes to adjust but the pain was intense. Amy filled in the blanks for him. He was in hospital and had been for three days. Turns out that someone had found Ste and had called an ambulance. They also called 'home' from his mobile so Amy was at the hospital when the ambulance brought him in. No-one knew who had found him.

Xoxoxox

He was back home but on strict bed rest. He was bored. He spent the day watching daytime TV and playing on his phone. It's amazing how much time you can waste on social media sites. He was just dosing off when his phone beeped.

"Hey sweetie, heard about what happened, hope you are ok? Xxx"

It was Anne. He was frozen; he didn't know what to do. He missed her. But his friendship with her was so intrinsically linked to Brendan. It hurt to even think his name. Which in itself was ridiculous, they had never really had a relationship. Yes they had an immense connection, and the sex was incredible but it wasn't a relationship.

"I'm ok, still sore but at least I'm home now x"

He had to send another message, he couldn't help himself.

"How are you, hope everyone is ok"

His phone beeped again, the message only had one word, but that one word made him feel like a bucket of ice had been poured over him. All it said was "Steven".

Ste thought his heart was going to explode, it was only one word, Christ it was only his name, but there was only one person who called him that. It brought memories flooding back, the flirty way Brendan tilted his head to the side as he said it or the breathy moan of 'Steven' as Brendan climaxed.

It was like his body took over, he was Brendan's willing puppet, his heart beat was so quick Ste was sure his chest was about to explode. He text back 'Brendan'.

About thirty seconds later his phone beeped again but from a different number

'You ok Steven? It's quiet here without you'

Ste couldn't believe Brendan was texting him. It had been months, so long without him. His resolve broke as he text back.

Xoxoxo

6 months later

Ste was back at work, back on his feet. He had found some semblance of himself again. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He had his work, his kids and now he had a friendship with Brendan. It felt weird to think that. That he was friends with Brendan. They hadn't seen each other since Ste had left Ireland, but they text each other constantly. Ste refused to talk to him on the phone, knowing that his resolve would crumble if he heard Brendan's voice. He would not be able to control his tongue if they actually spoke, the outpouring of love that would follow and cause Brendan to close up again. He had decided that friendship with Brendan was better than nothing and he knew in his heart that he never stood a chance with a man like Brendan. So they text. They got to know each other again.

Tonight was going to be special. It was Amy's thirtieth birthday. Pete had booked out the restaurant and had organised a surprise party for her. Ste was in the corner watching the kids dance with Amy. He was happy but he wished that Brendan was here to share this with him. He felt his phone beep and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He knew I was Brendan, but the text made no sense.

'Why aren't you enjoying the party? BB'

'I am, I'm watching the kids dance'

'Your face tells a different story'

Ste was confused, what did Brendan mean, how did he know? His phone beeped again.

'Look up'

Ste looked up and across from him stood Brendan and Anne. Pete had made his way over to them but just as he got there Brendan began to walk away. He walked towards Ste and before Ste could say anything Brendan leaned down and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. Ste couldn't help himself, as Brendan pulled back Ste linked his hands around Brendan's neck and pulled him close again. They shared a soft kiss a brush of tongues, it was slow and intimate. When Brendan pulled away Ste couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

Brendan brought his hand up to brush a non-existent hair from Ste's forehead, a small smile gracing his lips. Ste opened his eyes and his breath rushed out of him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Brendan was just as gorgeous as he remembered. He looked over Brendan's shoulders and saw Amy, Anne and Pete all staring at them. Pete and Anne had knowing grins on their faces but Amy looked furious. She strode across the dance floor and pulled Brendan back by the elbow. Pete and Anne weren't far behind, with Pete trying to pull Amy back, but she was all fired up and determined to tell Brendan exactly what she thought of him. She didn't know the whole story; Ste could never bring himself to tell her everything.

Tony appeared behind them and guided Ste and the group into the staff room, away from the party. The room was quiet and for once Brendan looked a bit disarmed. He looked at Amy as if trying to decide what to do next. He smiled and said 'so you must be the lovely Amy?' That was it, Amy launched into a verbal attack. Pete and Anne tried to intervene but Brendan stood there and took it. She didn't look like she was stopping any time soon and Ste had had enough. He was done with being talked about like he wasn't even there.

'Aaaaaargh Amy stop, just stop'

Amy tried to say she only wanted the best for him, that she loved him, but Ste didn't want to listen, he couldn't listen. So much had happened in the last half an hour, his head was spinning. He turned to Amy,

'Listen Ames, I'm sorry for shouting ok, but please just stop, I don't even know what's happening and you screaming at me is not helping'

'But Ste he's a monster, he's not been bothered with you in months and he just turns up here expecting to kiss you and for everything to be ok, well it's not, you can't see straight when you're with him'

'I can't see anything when I'm not Amy'

Ste can hear Anne's intake of breathe behind him. He's suddenly aware of the intensity of not just what he's said, but the fact that he's said it in front of all these people and Brendan. Ste suddenly wanted to run from the room, what had he done. Brendan wouldn't take this well. Amy was dumbstruck, her mouth fell open and she had no words left. Ste was starting to panic but then something shifted, he felt Brendan take his hand in his and intertwine their fingers. Ste stared at their joined hands. He couldn't look up it was like he was frozen in time, he just wanted to stay like this, in his bubble, with Brendan holding his hand. Brendan wasn't the most tactile man outside of the bedroom and Ste wanted to savour this. But Brendan tilted his chin up and lent in for a chaste kiss.

Pete cleared his throat and moved towards the door 'let's go get a drink' and ushered Anne and Amy out of the room.

Ste continued to stare at Brendan, if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. Brendan smiled at him and leaned forward to close the gap. This kiss wasn't like the others; it was like someone had turned the heat up. They pounced on each other, clothes flying off left, right and centre. There was a need, a hunger in Brendan's eyes. He lifted Ste's thighs and pushed him hard against the door. Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist and soon enough Brendan withdrew his fingers and Ste could feel the pressure of Brendan's dick and as the head entered him, he let out a whine. He hadn't been with anyone since Brendan and getting himself off didn't prepare him for this. He knew he was tight but Brendan's head fell against his shoulder as he emitted the filthiest groan Ste had ever heard. It was carnal, it was quick and the climax was heady. Ste knew they needed to talk. The sex had always been the easy part of them, the attraction between them was intense but they had gone from texting to ripping each other's clothes off with barely any words exchanged.

As they went about getting dressed they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, or their hands for that matter. Eventually they went back out into the restaurant and headed towards the bar. Brendan ordered a whiskey and Ste a vodka and coke. They lasted half an hour of small talk with Pete and Anne, Amy keeping her distance, before the made their excuses and headed back to Brendan's hotel.

It's awkward when the hotel room door closes. Brendan pours them both a drink. There's so much to talk about, but where do they start.

Ste decides honesty is the best policy; this is never going to work if he doesn't get everything off of his chest. If he continues to hide his feelings.

'I missed you'

Xoxoxox

It took two days. Two days of talking, arguing, crying (on Ste's part) and of course fucking, before they came to an agreement. They left the hotel and made their way to Pete and Amy's.

Pete and Brendan went into the kitchen while Ste talked to Amy. He told her that he was moving back to Ireland, he was going to help run Brendan's club. Amy predictably was not amused. But once they had talked it through and Pete had intervened, Amy agreed that Ste had to try. Even she could see that Ste hadn't been happy since he'd been back. She could see how much he loved Brendan, so she gave him a hug and told him he could always come home. At some point while Ste packed up his belongings she took Brendan to the side and made him promise to look after Ste.

Xoxoxox

After a long Saturday shift Ste emerged from the office and made his way over to the bar. What he saw there stopped him in his tracks. Brendan was sitting in a far off booth with a man. He looked familiar but Ste couldn't place him. He knew Brendan was no angel but he also knew he had been trying to step back from the more serious deals, and although he would never be completely above board he was definitely trying. That's why Ste had a bad feeling. He made his way across the dance floor and the closer he got, the more uneasy he felt. He realised how he knew the man, he flashed back in his life to the restaurant

"_There was a guy, not like that, but there was a guy. He came into the restaurant at least once a week. He was always alone, would always order the same thing. He was always watching Ste. He wasn't Ste's type, there was no attraction there, and if Ste was honest it put him a bit on edge. He was tall and muscular with floppy dirty blond hair"_

Why was he here, how did Brendan know him…Ste was about to find out.

He approached the booth and Brendan looked up, he had the good sense to look sheepish, if you could ever call Brendan that. Ste stands at the front of the booth and looks between the blond haired man and Brendan. The other man stands up saying "I'll leave you too it Brady" and walks away. Ste goes to sit down but Brendan stands up saying "not here Steven". He gets his coat and Ste follows him out of the club and back to their home. Brendan is quiet and Ste is doesn't know what to say, is confused as to why the man from the restaurant is here in their club and why he was sitting with Brendan.

Xoxoxox

Once they get home Brendan goes straight to the kitchen and opens a bottle of whiskey.

"Who is he Brendan, do you know him?"

Brendan walks over to Ste takes his face in his hands and kisses the breath from his lungs.

"Sit down Steven, promise me you'll hear me out and after that, I'll let you do what you want, you can leave, hit me, I won't stop you"

Ste feels gripped with panic. This is it Brendan has found someone else, someone better. Ste sits while trying to hold back the tears.

Brendan begins to talk.

"His name is Walker, Simon Walker. He's an old friend. I met his in prison years ago and we've kept in touch. It's not what you think Steven; I can see it on your face. I needed you safe. Macca started sending threats, he knew where you had gone and I couldn't let him hurt you, hurt you or the kids. I couldn't find him. I tried; I promise I never stopped trying to find him. But until I could I needed to keep you safe. Walker owed me a favour, so I called it in. He kept an eye on you, made sure you were safe. I needed you safe"

"It were him that called the ambulance and Amy for me weren't it?"

Brendan nods. He looks at the ground. Ste has never seen him like this before. He looks scared, like Ste holds all the power here, the power to make or break him with his next words. Ste moves across the room and cups his hands around Brendan's face. He whispers thank you and leans forward to kiss Brendan on the forehead.

Brendan looks shocked, like he can't believe Ste is still here, that he has forgiven him for not only interfering in his life, but have him followed and ultimately introducing Macca into his life.

But before he can get swept up in Steven still being here, he has to continue, if he stops now he'll never get it all out.

"I found him; well Walker found him two weeks ago. I had to Steven; he was never going to stop. I didn't do it directly but his blood is still on my hands. That's why Walker was here; to tell me it's done".

Ste reels back. He knew Brendan had a dark side but this, how could he get past this? Brendan moved closer.

"Please Steven, I did it for you, he never would have stopped and I couldn't lose you. I need you to be with me on this Steven. I'd rather live my life without you but knowing that you were safe than live in world without you in it. I love you Steven, I can't live my life without you"

Ste was frozen, he couldn't move. He stared at a spot on the wall as tears dripped off of his chin. His head was spinning. His decision now had the power to make or break both of them. He'd never felt more pressure. The weight of two people's happiness on his shoulders. He really didn't know what to do. He looked up and saw Brendan, his beautiful sapphire eyes and he realised, he could take whatever Brendan could throw at him, and he could carry them both, as long as they were together.

_None died who didn't deserve to die._

Ste moved across the room and crawled into Brendan's lap. The kiss was slow and tender. Ste was frightened that they would shatter, that at some point something would come along that would break them. But he was determined to fight for them.

Brendan still seemed unsure. Ste couldn't figure out why, but then it dawned on him that something was missing. He pulled away from Brendan's kiss and touched their foreheads together.

"I love you too Brendan"

And that was it; Brendan threw him backwards onto the couch and ripped his top off like a man possessed. They had come so close to losing this. Brendan ground down onto Ste, his hardness rubbing against his black work trousers creating a delicious friction. Brendan got out of his own clothes and climbed back on top of Ste.

This was like never before, it was slow and tender. Every time Ste felt close to release Brendan would manoeuvre them. The change of position giving Ste a different sensation, always on the edge of climax.

When release finally came it was to the sound of whispered _I love you's_.

Xoxox

So that was them. They were together, everyone knew. Brendan was more open about his relationship with Ste. There wasn't the same confusion as when he was with Macca. Everyone could see why they were together. They challenged each other. The fought and they fucked. Ste ranted and sulked, Brendan went off and got drunk, but they always found their way back to each other.

Pete and Brendan rebuilt their friendship and even Amy came round in the end. She would always be wary; her best friend's happiness was so interlinked with Brendan that she feared what would happen to Ste if it all crumbled. But the more time she spent with them the more she realised that it wasn't all one way. Brendan was the same.

They loved each other. They completed each other.


End file.
